Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-26820 (PTD 1) discloses “A method of producing composite ceramic material powders for a laminated ceramic capacitor, wherein powders of mother particles of a metal oxide and powders of child particles of a metal or a metal oxide are mixed together, dispersed in supercritical fluid, and then dried, to cause uniform adhesion of the child particles to surfaces of the mother particles in a dispersed state without aggregation between the child particles, thereby making a composite of the mother particles and the child particles” in claim 1.
PTD 1 states in paragraph 0022 that “That is, composite ceramic material powders can be produced, with child particles being dispersed without adhering to and aggregating with each other in a supercritical fluid environment, and the child particles uniformly adhering to surfaces of mother particles without aggregating with each other because of low surface tension” by providing such an arrangement.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-62229 (PTD 2) discloses “A method of producing a perovskite-type composite oxide represented by the general formula of ABO3, comprising a slurry preparation step of preparing titanium oxide slurry containing titanium oxide powders dispersed in water, the integral width of the diffraction peak of the (101) plane of the powders measured via X-ray diffraction being not more than 2.0°, and a reaction step of adding a hydroxide of an alkaline-earth element to the titanium oxide slurry to cause reaction between them, thereby producing a perovskite-type composite oxide” in claim 1, and discloses “The method of producing a perovskite-type composite oxide according to any one of claims 1 to 5, further comprising a step of performing heat treatment on the perovskite-type composite oxide produced in the reaction step” in claim 6.
PTD 2 states in paragraph 0029 that “a perovskite-type composite oxide having a large specific surface area, a high c/a axis ratio and high crystallinity can be provided” by providing such an arrangement.
PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-26820
PTD 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-62229